The invention relates to garage doors and more particularly, to an insulated sectional garage door.
Presently known sectional doors do not fit tightly in the doorway, resulting in heat loss around the doors and thereby defeating any insulating effect the door may have. These devices employ stationary upstanding tracks which are inclined away from the door jamb adjacent the upper end thereof. Due to manufacturing tolerances and inaccuracies it is difficult to maintain a close fit without considerable binding. Prior doors also experience heat loss between adjacent panels. They are cumbersome and difficult to install and once installed do not provide simple means for selective adjustment of the fit of the door against the jamb.